Because I'm Immortal
by Akari-chann-Uchiha
Summary: Short Summary: Aiko is a new member of the Akatsuki, and she fell in love with Hidan. They were caught in an ambush, and Hidan took a hit that had been meant for Aiko. Rated 'T' for Hidan's language.


**A/N - Prepare for violent language in this chapter. It is Hidan after all of course. Also, this is just a one-shot. Not an ongoing story.**

 _Short Summary: Aiko is a new member of the Akatsuki, and she fell in love with Hidan. They were caught in an ambush, and Hidan took a hit that had been meant for Aiko._

 ** _To my dear guest reviewer who said "_** So much anime doesn't cause people to create stupid Mary Sues and write stupid dialogues with their imaginary sex partners..." **Let me tell you a little something. If you don't like my story, I honestly couldn't care less ^-^ Because you know what? I like my story, regardless of who doesn't.**

* * *

"They knew we were coming, un." Deidara grunted in annoyance.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Fucking great. Well, might as well get this fucking damn fight over with already."

Countless enemy deaths later, Aiko was pulling her kunai out of the chest she'd stabbed it into, not realizing the enemy behind her about to kill her. She felt something warm splatter on her back and she turned around slightly to see through Hidan, another enemy fall. She literally saw through Hidan, as in through the hole that was now through his chest.

"Damn that fucking hurts like a damn bitch. Fuck!" He cussed under his breath, hissing through his teeth. "Oi Kakuzu! Are you fucking gonna sew me up or not old damn miser?"

"Watch your language brat." Kakuzu growled, but did indeed begin stitching Hidan up.

"Why?" Aiko whispered, feeling tears starting to creep down her pale, tired face. Even though he'd be fine, it was still...heartbreaking to see him like this.

"Bec...ause I'm f...fucking immortal bitch. Stop your damn cr...ying." He choked out, blood running out of his mouth.

"Hidan..." She whispered, voice slightly cracking as she curled up against his chest. Much to his evident surprise judging by the way he stiffened.

"I may be mistaken un, but starting off with bitch might not be the best way to tell Aiko-"

"Shut the fuck up blondie." Hidan gasped out as he slowly put his arms around her small frame, being careful to not pull any of the stitches Kakuzu just finished. She placed her hand on his chest and started using medical ninjutsu to help heal him.

"Tch, you can't even breathe right, un. Maybe you ought to be the one who shuts the fuck up, yeah?"

"Tell me what?" She mumbled lowly against Hidan's chest which she had buried my face into, not caring that she was getting blood all over her, as he started to curse at Deidara.

"Shut up for a minute would you all?" Kakuzu grumbled. "There. He's done." He announced with a final tug at the last stitch on Hidan's back.

"Would you s...top your damn cry...ing already." Hidan muttered. "I'm fucking f...ine."

"I'm not crying." She mumbled, knowing that she was still crying.

"Bitch I c...an fucking feel it. Your face is aga...inst my fuc...king chest." He retorted, breathing heavily.

"I'm fucking fine." He muttered again softer, his hand slowly moving up and down her back awkwardly. His other hand rested on the back of her head, feeling her silky brown long hair lay a bit raggedly from the fight beneath his hand.

The blonde artist sighed. "I'm going to go find Danna, un. He hates being kept waiting, yeah. Though he could've at least gave a damn warning about the amubush, hm." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"You go fucking do that blondie."

Aiko was going to tell him to be nice... but she remembered it wouldn't do much good. She heard Deidara leave, and then she heard silence for a while. She turned her face at some point and pressed the side of her face into his still bloody chest. She listened for a while as his breath started coming normally again. She stopped healing him after that. She tensed then, now not quite so sure what to do, now that she realized she's curled against a psychotically sadistic Jashin worshippers' chest...and she don't need to heal anymore injuries on him.

His hand stopped moving when she tensed and he didn't move for a little while either, his only movements being his breathing. She suddenly realized her question was never answered, and so I broke the tense silence.

"Tell me what? What was Deidara talking about?" She asked curiously, pulling her head away from his chest to look at him.

"Fuck...you were supposed to forget about that." He muttered lowly under his breath.

"Damn idiot had to fucking go and fucking bring it the fuck up didn't the fucker? Guess it can't fucking be helped now..." He continued ranting to himself under his breath.

"Uhh I'm still here you know..." She said hesitantly.

He looked at her, his violet eyes meeting the gaze of her green eyes. He stared at her for a little while before he spoke again.

"Aiko...I think you're fucking amazing. And damn I want you. Not just as another damn bitch I've fucked, I mean I fucking want you. I want you to fucking be mine." He said as his hand started moving up and down her back again.

He stayed quiet then, still watching her while he waited for her to respond.

"I...why, why me? You could have someone much better, prettier, stronger... I mean I don't deserve you..." She whispered looking down.

Due to her downward gaze, I didn't see Hidan's mixed emotions flicker across his face. Surprise, confusion, and...a hint of anger.

"Why the fuck do you think that?" He asked slightly angry.

"There is no one more fucking beautiful than you fucking are. No one is strong all the damn time. Hell, everyone has weak moments. You are fucking strong and you'd better damn well fucking know that. I don't fucking believe there's one damn soul fucking better than yours. You are right about one thing...you don't deserve me." He paused and lifted her chin up gently so he could see her.

"You deserve a lot fucking better than what I can give you. But I'm fucking still selfish enough to want you to fucking be with me. To want you to fucking want me." He trailed his silky fingers across her soft cheek before cupping it.

"To fucking love me and only me..." He whispered as his thumb softly stroked her cheekbone.

He leaned in closer until there was barely an inch of space between their faces. His warm breath made her mind go blank as her breathing became nervously irregular.

"If you don't tell me to fucking stop now..." He breathed quietly.

"Don't...stop. I want you. To kiss me." She whispered.

His gaze pierced through her for a short moment before he closed the distance and she felt warm lips against hers.

* * *

 **Me:** _Well that's that._

 ** _Hidan:_** _Hold on a fucking second would ya? Why in Jashin's holy name was the stupid bitch so fucking emotional._

 **Me:** _Because Hidan, you jumped in front of an attack meant for her. You got injured, and even though you're immortal, it still hurt Aiko-chan to see you like that._

 ** _Hidan:_** *muttering under his breath* _Damn fucking pms-ing bitches and their goddamn fucking emotions._

 **Me:** _Hidan you motherfucker get your stupid fucking ass back here and say that again!_

 **A/N – I don't know what's wrong with me at the moment. Soo much anime, not enough sleep I think. Sorry it's a little short.**


End file.
